Millennians
The Millennians were a race of cephalopod like aliens that originally fought in the Thousand Year War. After their many of their species were wiped out, a group of them escaped in a Millennian UFO and crash landed on Terra after a battle with a Cryog ship, combining together as biomass in hibernation. In 2010, after the Cryogs gained control of their ship, the Millenian Biomass absorbed Godzilla's DNA and became Orga. Appearance In appearance, the Millennians somewhat resemble the cephalopods of Terra, having tentacle like limbs. Their heads are shaped similar to their UFO, almost like a bullet-like pod. They have large blue eyes located in the front of the head with a glowing pink area underneath the eyes forming their mouths. They support themselves on six tentacles, three in the front and three in back. These tentacles are each tipped with two fingers or feels. The Millenians use the two front-side tentacles to serves the function of arms. When they form together into their biomass form, the biomass resembles a giant Millennian individual. Because of their DNA absorbing abilities, the Biomass mass could change into a different based on the DNA of the creature it absorbed, like when its absorbed Godzilla's DNA and transformed into Orga. History The Millennians lived on their home planet as a peaceful race until they were forced to team with the Kilaaks and the Simians against the Nebulans and Xilians in the Thousand Year War. Instead of using a Kaiju in the war, a group of Millennians piloted an advanced UFO to fight in the war. Unfortunately during the war, the rest of the species was wiped out during the war and the UFO containing the last Millennians searched the galaxy in search of a new home world and are hunted by the Neubulan's kaiju Megalon all the way. The UFO soon finds a possibility for a new home planet, Terra. Unfortunately, a lone Cryog ship 9having gotten lost from its fleet (after King Ghidorah destroyed the Cryog home world) was also in the orbit of the planet and also wanted claim of Terra. The UFO is attacked by the Cryogs and the two ship engage in a fire fight. A pod containing Megalon also appears and gets close to the UFO but the pod is shot down in the cross fire and lands on Terra. Despite its smaller size, the UFO manages to take out the Cryog ship's engines but they themselves are shot down by the enemy ship as both crash land towards the planet. The Millennian UFO crash lands in the South Pacific Ocean. As a result, the Millennians formed together into a biomass as they entered a state of hibernation. Thousands of years later, the UFO is discovered by humans when a military submarine discovers the craft in the ocean and it is brought to Area 51. Synopsis Devonian Arc In 2010, the Cryogs attack Area 51 with Gigan in order to retrieve the Millennian UFO. Cryogs managed to gain control of the UFO with the Millennians still in their biomass form. The ship and Gigan are ordered to attack Las Vegas but are soon confronted by Godzilla. After Gigan pins Godzilla, the Cryogs send the UFO to Godzilla and have Millenian biomass absorb Godzilla's DNA. Soon M.O.G.U.E.R.A. arrives and battles Gigan but Gigan accidently hits the UFO, causing an explosion. After the Biomass have absorbed Godzilla's DNA it becomes the monstrous Orga, with what remained of original Millennians now erased. Abilities Advanced Technology: The Millennians possessed great technology as seen with their UFO which could fly at high speeds, could be powered by solar energy, fire wave motion beams from a side-mounted cannon, fire wave motion shockwaves and extend energy tentacles to control and extract genetic material. Biomass Combination: As part of their biology, the Millennians are capable of combining with each to form a biomass. DNA Absorption: In their Biomass form, the Millennians are capable of absorbing DNA from other creatures as seen when they absorbed Godzilla's DNA and transformed into Orga. Unfortunately, all the intelligence of the Millennians in the biomass was wiped out and replaced with Orga's new personality. Telepathy: The Millennians are capable of using telepathy which they can use to operate their technology such as their UFO. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Alien Races Category:Characters